Selfish
by azngirl123
Summary: “If you don’t like how I manage my life, then get out of it! You’re not forced to be in my life!” she explodes at his comment. Her voice was pure acid. Read to find out. Percabeth. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a brand new story I thought of during school! I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**No One's POV**

Annabeth Chase came home from work at eight on a Tuesday night. She collapsed onto her couch once she stepped into her apartment. Exhausted from work, she changed out of her work clothes. All she wanted to do was to go to sleep. Once she looked at the clock, she realized that she was two hours late for her date with Percy at the Villa.

"Oh my gods," she rushed out the door and to the restaurant at top speed. She parked and rushed into the restaurant, but a voice to the left stopped her.

"About time," she turns and Percy is sitting on the bench outside the restaurant. She gives him a once over and he's wearing one of his nicer pair of jeans and a sea green button up shirt and she feels underdressed, still wearing the jeans and t-shirt she put on when she got home.

"Sorry, I was caught up in work. Why are you out here?" puzzled that Percy would be sitting in the cold instead of in the restaurant

"I was kicked out. They told me to order or get out, so I chose the latter," he still has looked at her. She's taken aback at his tone.

"Percy, what's wrong with you tonight?" she's still standing and is hesitant to sit by him.

"What's wrong? After waiting for you for two hours, you ask me what's wrong. If you would have gotten here on time, we would be finished with dinner and not here in the cold. Why are you always late? You know what, forget it." He starts to walk back to his car.

"Would you come back here, so we can discuss this as adults," and she can see that he's reluctant to come back, but he retakes his seat on the bench. She's been late to a few dates because of her job, but it she couldn't have been late that many times.

"Percy, I've told you this before, my job is busy. I've got a big assignment due in a few weeks. This has never bothered you; I've only been late to a few dates. Why are you so bothered?" she accuses. He stands up and finally looks at her with a glare. She's never been on the receiving end of his glare, it was usually a monster.

"A few dates? You were late last week to the movies and dinner last weekend! You've been late to more than half of the dates we have had this whole entire month! I'm usually sitting outside the place because I get kicked out! I hate being on the side lines of your life! You're working at your job Monday through Friday from six to eight at night and then working on Olympus on Saturday. When you're late, you don't even call me to tell me. It seems like you're career is more important than me. I'm your boyfriend, Annabeth!" his rant ended. He was yelling and had attracted a few stares, but she doesn't care. She doesn't know how to respond.

They stand in silence after his rant. He should know how important her career is to her. This has been her dream job since she was a little girl. She is just waiting for him to apologize for snapping, like he usually does. He doesn't say anything and she loses her temper.

"You're being so selfish! I can't control my hours! You know I love my job and I love you!" she says.

"I'm not being selfish! Well, if you call wanting to spend more quality time with my girlfriend being selfish, than I am selfish! I want to have a proper date with you when you aren't late. Would you choose your career over me?" he asks, worried for what she might say. She looks at him incredulously.

"If you don't like how I manage my life, then get out of it! You're not forced to be in my life!" she explodes at his comment. Her voice was pure acid. The silence has overcastted them again and the stares are back.

"Okay, I will," And then he turns and walks away, leaving Annabeth frozen in place to choke on her own breath. After a moment, she turns and heads to her car and to her office, taking refuge in the sense of professionalism. She isn't ready to go home yet, to sit in her empty apartment and play over this exchange a hundred times in her mind.

**How'd you like it? Check out my other stories, too! Don't forget to review!**

_**-azngirl123**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been awhile since I updated. After you read the chapter, read the author's note down below. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**No One's POV**

Here he was in Central Park in the rain. He had just broken up with Annabeth, but he was starting to seriously doubt his decision. Why had he done it? He doesn't exactly know why. His logic is telling him that it was because she was choosing her career over her, but his heart told him different. It was because he was scared if she ended it with him, he would be devastated. So, he decided to end it first to cause less harm and make it easier for Annabeth. He reasoned that Annabeth would soon grow tired of him and choose her career, like she had already started to do.

But he was wrong. Either way, he was hurt. Breaking up with her was one of the hardest decisions he ever made and it happened so quickly. Sure, he has been thinking about Annabeth and how he was losing her, but the actual act of breaking up was so abrupt. He thought he was alleviating the pain for both, but he still ended up with a shattered heart.

His clothes were starting to stick to his body. He knows that he could prevent it, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care if he gets sick tomorrow; it didn't matter. He's too exhausted to try and shield the water from pelting his body. Walking down the trail in Central Park, he looked around him, noticing the dark sky and the fountain. He somehow made his way to the fountain located in the center of the park. Reaching the fountain, he laid down staring at the sky. Could this be the stupidest thing he had ever done? Or was this for the best? He didn't even know.

**Short chapter, but I ended it because I want to know how you think this story should end. I don't really have a clue how to end it. REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW!**

_**-azngirl123**_


End file.
